User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Shadow Over Yharnam Part One: Prologue
Before I start, I need to say something about this chapter: Its start takes place about ten months after City of Madness ended, with no word from James and Elizabeth. Now that that's out of the way, let's begin. Amelia had never felt so much pain. Even turning into a beast paled in comparison to what she was going through now. She distantly heard Jack saying "Come on Amelia! Push! Push!" She gave one final push and shuddered when it was all over. She propped herself up and saw Jack holding a baby. He looked at it and said, "It's a girl. What do you want to name her?" Amelia took the child and thought about it. She finally decided on a name and said, "Eleanor. Her name is Eleanor." Jack nodded approvingly and started when he heard Harold cheer from outside of the delivery room. Harold burst in and yelled, "Congradulations Jackie-boy!" Jack said, "Harold, you're not supposed to be inside of the delivery room." Harold didn't listen of course, and started giving Jack a noogie, much to Jack's displeasure. Henriett came in as well and helped Amelia recover some energy. Amelia thanked her, but still felt sad at the lost of Lydia, one of her closest friends. One of Jack's assistants came in and prepared the swaddling clothes. The assistant was William, who was still getting over the loss of his younger brother Scott. Jack noticed something though: William usually had blue eyes, but today his eyes were green. 7 Years Later Eleanor was wandering through Cathedral Ward. She was extremely bored, as there was no person to play with. Her dad was at work, her mother was on errands, and the other children were at school. Eleanor didn't want to go to school, so her dad taught her instead. He was a strict teacher, but because of that, she was already smarter than the other children. She knew a boy named Robert had a crush on her, but she was never attracted to him. He was what her father called a pig. The sun was setting quicker than she thought and she was heading home when she heard a singing. She followed it, for curiosity was her greatest weakness. It lead her into the woods, which used to be forbidden, but her dad, along with Uncle Harold, had cleared the woods of beasts and snakes. She wandered towards the singing until she happened apon a clearing, occupied by a strange man. The man was wearing a strange cloak and armor of bones and was singing, "Come wayward souls, that wander through the darkness. There is a light for the lost and the meek. Hardships and fear, are easily forgotten. When you submit to the soils of the earth!" It looked down and said, "Hello child. Are you lost?" Eleanor replied, "Yes. Your singing is lovely." The figure chuckled and said, "Thank you. But your parents must be worried sick. Why don't you have a seat untill they come to find you?" Eleanor couldn't see why not, so she sat down and waited for her parents. She looked at the strange man, and smiled, and she felt it smiled back. Then, she dozed off. James wandered through the woods, knife unsheathed, searching for the source of that accursed song. Elizabeth followed closely and said, "Do you know where it is?" James looked at her and said, "I think it came from over there." They arrived at a clearing and saw the Moon Presence waiting there. It said, "Ah, James and Elizabeth. I've been waiting for you. I have a gift for you James." It beckoned to a shape in the darkness and James shined his lamp's light across it, revealing a young girl enshrouded in roots and vines. Elizabeth gasped and James yelled, "What have you done!?" The Presence chuckled and said, "Why, I provided you with the child of your nemesis. You want to get at him? Kill the child." James thought for a second then said, "No". The Presence flared up, "I'm trying to help you James," it said angrily. James bent down and started to peel away the roots from the child, saying, "I want to get at Plague, but not like this. I have no quarrel with this child." He then heard the voice saying, "Something's different about you James. You've grown soft. It's Elizabeth, isn't it? She's softened you up." James unsheathed his blade and yelled, "Be gone! You serve only to hinder me. Now go and hold your tongue before I remove it from your mouth!" The Moon Presence vanished and James picked up the child, saying, "Now let's get you home." Elizabeth asked him if he needed help, and he said, "No. This is my fault. Now I must hold my sins alone." They walked to Plague's house with the child, and they could hear Amelia freaking out and Plague attempting to calm her down. James hesitated, then reached out and knocked on the door. I hope you enjoy this prologue. I based most of it off of the finale from Over The Garden Wall, one of my favorite shows. Comments are welcome. Category:Blog posts